usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 3
USMUDR 3, also known as Uber Super Mega Ultra Dangan Ronpa 3, is the third roleplay in the USMUDR canon and began August 8th 2013. The RP subsequently ended September 9th 2013. Students *Aston Danell (SHSL Medium) *Toso Kaishi (SHSL Ballerina) *Tamaki Shinsaku (SHSL Kendoka) - Mastermind *Minah Tachibana (SHSL Fashion Designer) *Azami Dahlia (SHSL Florist) *Dorothy Sweet (SHSL Show Girl) *Ryan Motus (SHSL Empath) *Sally Mason (SHSL Figure Skater) *Sayuri (SHSL Forensics) Summary As the game began, nine students lay sleeping, each in individual rooms. As they awoke, they are instructed to make their way to the School Hall. The students entered the hall one by one, most of them being understandably confused about the circumstances they had found themselves in. Before long, introductions began. Tamaki Shinsaku (SHSL Kendoka), Sayuri Hasegawa (SHSL Forensics), Toso Kaishi (SHSL Ballerina), Dorothy Sweet (SHSL Showgirl), Sally Mason (SHSL Figure Skater), Minah Tachibana (SHSL Fashion Designer), Ryan Motus (SHSL Empath (Although at the time he was unaware of his true talent)), Aston Danell (SHSL Spirit Medium) and Jessie Cook (SHSL Cosplayer) all made theirselves known to the group, but as a fight soon broke out between some of the more hot headed members of the group, it became apparent that the introductions had done nothing to lighten the tense atmosphere. However, that same tension was about to increase tenfold, as the group's captor made themselves known. Up on the school hall's stage, a creature named Monoleo emerged from the shadows, introducing himself as the school's headmaster! He explained that the students were there to participate in a game.... a game of life and death! He revealed that the group were locked inside of the school and that the only way to escape was to commit murder and get away scot free! After explaining the rules, Monoleo soon vanished, leaving the group with their newly seeded despair. Still, bonds began to form within the group and they all went off to explore the school in groups of three. After a few hours of searching, the students reconvened inside of the school hall to discuss their findings. It was then that Monoleo revealed another little tidbit: there was a traitor among the group. The next day, the students were told to meet at seven the next day to recieve a special gift. Soon after, Dorothy and Sally got into a fight, which Tamaki swiftly broke up, as she knew that was the kind of thing the mastermind wanted. The students recieved their 'gifts' the next day, each of them recieving a CD with a video saved onto it. They each went to watch their CDs in the computer room, most of them containing scenes of their loved ones being threatened. This stirred up quite the response and understandably, many of the students were rather shellshocked about what they saw. On top of all of this, Monoleo decided to give the group a demonstration as to what exactly he could do and bit right into Sally's legs. The students took her to the infirmary so they could watch over her and take care of her wounds. Tamaki, Minah and Azami ended up taking turns to watch over her. Sally seemed to make some sort of recovery the next day and managed to get herself up and walking around. Elsewhere, Aston and Minah slowly grew feelings for one another and started to become close, causing the two's initially hardened exterior to soften around the others. However, the next day. Tragedy struck as Monoleo announced that Aston had been lingering in his Talent room for some time. Sure enough, he was there. Dead. After a short period of investigation, the trial commenced. The hair found at the scene cast suspicion on a number of the students but soon the guilty party was soon revealed to be Azami! She had grown jealous of Aston and Minah's relationship as Aston and her had grown to be quite good friends beforehand. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and killed him in her jealous rage. For her actions, she was duly executed, but not without leaving a note for the rest of the group, telling them to stay hopeful and happy in the face of her unfortunate demise. Minah found a little solace in her words, and the fact that Aston had given her instructions to communicate with the dead, so she could contact the both of them that way. A few days past and the students once again recieved a gift to motivate them to kill. This time they recieved a photograph with a picture of their most cherished possession and with it a threat that said posession would be destroyed unless a murder occurred. However, the students remained resolute that none of them would fall for the devious ploy. Instead, the group focused their efforts to making happy memories and so they all rallied together to organise a birthday party for Sayuri. They continued to have fun deep into the night and even Monoleo seemed to be in the giving mood, as he provided some Champagne for the group. Everything remained peaceful the next morning. However Tamaki showed signs of strain, having apparently injured herself during training. She rested inside the infirmary for most of the day, while the rest of the students continued with their day to day activities. Disaster struck again in the evening however, as Monoleo once again became the bearer of bad news. Tamaki had been killed and her corpse had been displayed in Sayuri's talent room. Despair once again shrouded the group, but they pressed onward and investigated the incident, so to avenge Tamaki. The following evening the School Trial began. Things seemed bleak as no obvious answer was in sight as the murderer had cleaned up rather well. However, Minah soon revealed herself as Tamaki's killer, having fought back in self defence after the Kendoka had snapped under the pressure the school was putting on her. Minah had then snapped herself and killed Tamaki in cold blood, even though she had snapped out of her little episode. She was, of course, promptly executed for her deeds and the group found itself sinking into despair once more. And the tragedy didn't stop there as the next day, new motives were given to the group in the form of a key, a piece of info and a promise to open two vitally important rooms if a murder occurs. And not even a day after the motives were handed out, Ryan was found dead. In the trial, ir was quickly discovered that Ryan had killed himself as he had been put under immense pressure, with everyone thinking he was the traitor. It also had turned out in the trial that he had remembered he was the SHSL Empath. That very night also, masked strangers were seen in everyone's rooms, looking through their stuff. As it turned out, the next morning, the bodies of of the strangers had turned up and they would be vital in the upcoming final trial. And indeed, the final trial began, with each of the deceased students joining in also in the form of computer simulations. The students weren't given time for a reunion however as they had to quickly uncover the mysteries of the school. The intruders were revealed to be robots and then it was revealed that the students had been in a deep cryogenic sleep for five years and that the school they were in was acctually an underground replica made to harbor hope for the future. And then, the true mastermind revealed themselves! Tamaki stepped up to the masterminds podium, alive and well and sporting a new robotic limb and eye. She revealed that five years ago she had been part of a plan to harbor despair among the students of hopes peak and had been assigned to oversee the class after they awoke from their deep sleep. However, her memories were wiped, an act of betrayal by her fellow masterminds, as they believed she wouldn't be needed after they succeeded in their own goals. So the time she spent in the school before she died, she was living as she would, had she not been consumed by despair. However when she was killed all of her memories returned to her and Monoleo rebuilt her using spare robotic parts which were meant for the robotic servants the replica school was equipped with. Her memories of hope and despair clashed and caused her to rethink her stance and so she offered the students a choice. Either they left the school, leaving her behind or they could all start again and live a normal school life. Either way, she would give the deceased students new robotic bodies. The students agreed that leaving was the best option, so Tamaki handed Dorothy the switch to the surface elevator and was soon executed herself. She wanted to protect them one last time, as her very existance put them in danger. If she was alive then she would be a target for the agents of Hope and Despair and that would put them all in harms way. The students, formerly deceased or otherwise, all departed to the surface. Hand in hand. Full of hope for the future. Chat Logs *USMUDR 3 - 08/08/2013 *USMUDR 3 - 09/08/2013 *USMUDR 3 - 10/08/2013 (Motive 1) *USMUDR 3 - 11/08/2013 *USMUDR 3 - 12/08/2013 *USMUDR 3 - 13/08/2013 *USMUDR 3 - 14/08/2013 *USMUDR 3 - 15/08/2013 *USMUDR 3 - 16/08/2014 *USMUDR 3 - 17/08/2013 *USMUDR 3 - 19/08/2013 *USMUDR 3 - 26/08/2013 *USMUDR 3 - 27/08/2013 *USMUDR 3 - FINALE